


Serving The Shadow [Enigma & Chaos Excerpt]

by Mystie_Helix



Series: Trickester Trilogy (Includes Drafts & Excerpts) [7]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: Banter, Betrayal, Cock Tease, Darkness, Deception, Delusions, Denial, Despair, Desperation, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evil, F/M, Fear, Fear Play, Femdom, Heavy Angst, Horns, Magic, Maledom/Femsub, Manipulation, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Mind Games, Multi, Necromancy, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Pack Hierarchy, Patriarchy, Power Dynamics, Powerlessness, Psychological Torture, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Rape, Rivalry, Self-Hatred, Sex Magic, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Tension, Shadow Realm, Succubi & Incubi, Uncircumcised Penis, Verbal Abuse, Villains, Violence, Wings, Worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystie_Helix/pseuds/Mystie_Helix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayamaru failed her mission in Asgard. She has faithfully returned to her Master to accept the consequences of her failure. If she can trek through The Shadow Realm to meet him, he will forgive her. If she cannot, he will reward whomever brings her to him. </p><p>Will she be able to fend off the predators and monsters that lurk in the dark? Will her escorts aid her in her journey or will they turn on her before the gates close? Who will end up on top? </p><p>This is a story of demons and villains turning on each other and abusing their own. They're scrambling for power and control and they're not afraid to do whatever they have to to get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ayamaru's Return

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm so, so sorry for just disappearing. Things got really intense for me around the holidays and it took me a really long time for me to get my groove back. I know this probably isn't what you expected, or wanted, as my first return work but bear with me. I will post new content for Mystery & Mischief as soon as it's finished and I will keep editing, too. Just keep an eye on the dates.
> 
> This content does tie into the Trickster Trilogy. It explores The Shadow and his Shadow Elite, who play the opposites of The Guardians of Light. These are The Shadow's strongest - or rather - most useful tools in the fight against Loki and all the good guys.
> 
> This excerpt centers around Ayamaru, Misuteri's Shadow, and what happens when she comes back from Asgard empty handed. There aren't any spoilers in this first chapter.
> 
> This is just the intro. Things start out slow but will quickly escalate as Ayamaru gets close to The Shadow.

_I failed. I was given an order – a simple capture order – and I couldn't even pull that off. So much for proving my worth... I wonder if my loyalty will count for anything..._

Ayamaru stood facing a wall of slick ice. It was quite different than the solid glacier around it. The sunlight didn't reflect off of it. It devoured the light like a black hole. Ayamaru knew she had found the right place. She could feel the others calling her home. She could hear them singing lullabies to lure her closer but she knew better. She couldn't enter safely without permission. The Shadow Realm wasn't a place anyone dared to trespass. It was the untamed space between the Realm of Light and her Maker where the most deplorable, depraved souls waited for Him to call on them.

She could see her breath as she waited for Him to answer her call. She stared at her reflection. It was that of her truest self. A woman with smoldering charcoal eyes, clad in a provocative, natural armor. Her horns were longer. They spiraled upward instead of curling tight to her skull. A pair of leathery wings and a sharp, whip-like tail added dimension to her feminine frame. She could see what she was capable of. The strength in her upper body eluded her opponents given her overwhelming bust. Her lower arms and fists were protected in the same hard-as-rock, shingled armor as her most private parts. The backs of her arms were lined with spikes that gradually increased in diameter. She stood on her toes, supported by a similar material under her heels. The dark boots stretched high, licking her inner thighs, but it left the soft, supple skin between her legs bare.

She was taller, stronger, safer in such a form but it took so much energy to maintain. It wasn't worth the effort if she had an alternative. The battles she fought nowadays didn't require her full strength. She probably should have at least practiced maintaining that form so that she didn't lose her stamina but she didn't. She didn't worry about it. She knew what side was winning and The Shadow's victory wasn't dependent solely on her ability to tap into The Shadow and his power. And she preferred it that way. In recent years, she had become all too aware of her lack of independence from him. The further she could distance herself from The Shadow, the better but she dared not say so. 

Though, it was clear enough to anyone that looked at her whose side she preferred. She bore the appearance of her kindred spirit, of Misuteri, a Luminary, and The Shadow's enemy. She was wearing such meager, human crafted leathers with a whip and a sword on her hip. With this form she was able to move unnoticed through Asgard as she spied for her Master. Her pale skin and bright blue eyes gave her an aura of innocence that blinded the common folk to her natural form. It wasn't like they were really looking, though. The realm was bleached with light magic. She could still feel it on her. They thought themselves safe thanks to their King Loki and all his scheming. Perhaps they were. The Guardians had managed to keep the upper hand for this long.

The Shadow was getting impatient. He demanded real, definitive results - a captive he could squeeze the life out of - and that was what Ayamaru had set out to get for him. Not that she had a choice. She was supposed to bring him someone to take her punishment for failing him the first time. Getting behind the golden gates of the castle was no easy task. It didn't matter that she succeeded in it. She was unable to gather much, if any, useful intelligence. The risk of her presence in Asgardian Court, no matter how hidden she was in the shadows, had proved unfruitful. She did nothing more than risk exposure and capture.

She should have let the Luminaries catch her. She would have been safer there. Misuteri would have kept her safe; if only to avoid being associated with the darkness they both knew was in her. They were friends once. There was a time, before Loki, that they trusted each other. They were whole and happy...

Until _He_ showed up. Ayamaru was free of Him. Now she is trapped again and there is nothing she can do about it. Ayamaru balled her fists in frustration. Everything bad that ever happened to her; every ounce of misery and pain... It was all _His_ fault. _It was all because of Him!_

There was only one way she could rebel against him. Her reputation as a sympathizer was true and for good reason. She hated The Shadow just as much as she worshiped him. The latter truth didn't balance out the former. She would be lucky not to be labeled a traitor. In more way than one, she was. She wasn't sure when it happened but her time with The Guardians of Light had made its mark. She had been in deep cover for too long not to come out changed. That was no excuse, according to The Shadow. He was a slave driver that expected nothing less than perfection and Ayamaru was far from perfect.

_I'll probably be turned into a puppet or a drone. He's going to steal my free will. He's going to take the only thing I have left._

Ayamaru was mindful enough to know her crushing doubt and escalating hate was a symptom of a much greater danger. The Shadow was near, or at least, part of him was. The effect he had on people varied. Once, he granted Ayamaru strength and confidence but those days were long gone. He stole those things from her now, not that there was much left for him to steal. She was slipping into despair when she felt his red eyes on her. In that very moment, his image appeared on the wall before her.

The Shadow sat, leaned back in his plush throne in all his glory and authority. His black shirt was left open to his abdomen. It was tucked into his loose, armor plated trousers. His hands and forearms were covered in matching gauntlets. His dark exterior grew harder, and more elaborate each time Ayamaru set eyes on him. And oh, did she love to look at him. The golden hue of his skin was the only evidence left that he was ever human once. The whites of his eyes grew darker by the day and his scarlet irises burned brighter still. His hair was long and somewhat unkempt. It fell in his face as he scanned his surroundings. His gaze stopped as he noticed her, as if from some distance.

The massive man stood and approached her. He came close to the slick wall between them. The sound of his heavy, metal boots on the cold stone sent chills down Ayamaru's spine. It was like she was in the same room with him. Her eyes darted to her toes. Her mouth became dry. It was hard to swallow, let alone speak as she knew she should.

“You are brave to return here in solidarity or, perhaps, I am underestimating the extent of your stupidity,” he mused. He paused for a long moment and then spoke again. “Which is it?” he snapped. His words were sharp and poisonous.

They cut into her, wounding her for no better reason than for his entertainment. His pupils narrowed on her as he watched his influence take hold. She was fidgeting and shaking. She was no soldier, no warrior. She was nothing without his favor. It was clear she knew it to be true by the way she scrambled and fumbled before him.

Ayamaru was struck speechless. Panic surged through her veins. Tiny jolts of electricity pricked her skin. Her muscles tightened and she began to shake. Fear blanketed her. It weighed her down as if she were drenched in oil. Her skin was slick with perspiration but still, her throat hardened. His grip was strongest there. It always was. She could feel his fingers digging into the back of her neck but he hadn't moved. He stood there with his arms at his side and a disinterested gaze as if nothing was happening. He could not reach her given the distance between them.

“It seems you have no words to lessen the blow of your failed quest for redemption. How disappointing,” he commented with indifference. “Well, seeing as you have brought me no one to placate my temper, you have forced my hand. I must use you to calm my nerves. It's only fair. You have failed me. _Twice._ ” His words snaked around her feet, entangling her, pulling her down. The smooth, even tenor of his voice made her even more fearful. “I will have to be creative. Things have gotten boring around here. Luckily, Thane and Chevalier are home to escort you to me.”

The Shadow said their names and two entities appeared behind Ayamaru. Her eyes focused on their reflections in the glassy wall. If she had any hope of hiding her embarrassment, it was crushed now. Astor Thane was the shorter, paler one of the two. His vanity and pride know no bounds. He spends more time grooming himself, more specifically his long, thick dark red hair and beard. His personal habits were more annoyances than anything. The real devil in him didn't come out until his pride was insulted - which Ayamaru did often enough - and he enjoyed using the little succubus for what she was made for. He wasn't above beating her into submission and then raping her. He had, on more than one occasion, done just that but she wasn't frightened of him. Ayamaru could handle Thane more often than not. It was Chevalier that made her blood quicken with uncertainty.

Chevalier Orson was a man that positioned himself so close to The Shadow that he earned the privilege to call him brother, in private, that is. They were so alike that it didn't surprise anyone that they got along so well. The Shadow always gave Chevalier the best assignments. Their patriarch enjoyed boasting about his accomplishments, his talents. There was an unspoken rivalry between them. Chevalier did not take kindly to being manipulated or used but Shadows had no purpose except to be used by their Maker. The Shadow did delight in asserting his control over Chevalier whenever he saw fit. The Shadow and Chevalier would never be equals and it was that simple truth that made Chevalier's blood run hot.

Ayamaru knew exactly what Chevalier was capable of. He had turned them on her a number of times throughout their time between Vessels. He often made a game of practicing his brand of deception and manipulation on her. He had become quite skilled at the type of betrayal Ayamaru was especially vulnerable to. He was one reason why she lost The Shadow's favor. He had twisted her around and used her too further his own goals too many times to count. She had no friend in him, or any of the Shadow Elite. She was alone to fend for herself. 

“I will be kind and warn you... this time. Your inconsiderate and thoughtless behavior only compound the severity of the consequences you will endure for your failure." Ayamaru wasn't sure what he was talking about but his point became clear as the intensity of his voice increased. "I don't give a shit what happened, or the depths of your cowardice. You _will_ remember your manners!” he threatened and scolded her like a child.

Ayamaru knew what she had done wrong. There was no point trying to stand tall in spite of his condescending tone. She submitted to him. Not that it mattered much. Nothing she did mattered. Her soul hadn't belonged to her since the day she met him but she had no time to dwell on such things. She barely remembered what happened. It was too long ago. The past they shared, the favor she had once earned did not ensure her safety in the present.

Quite the opposite was true. He had all but stolen her voice and she had no way to get it back except for with his approval. She could not plead her case. She couldn't beg for mercy. Her body begged her to give into him. She did in an instant. Her posture suffered first. Then her knees buckled under the weight of his glare, and the once proud seductress was reduced to her basest state.

She folded over her knees. She used one hand to soften her fall. The other clutched the hilt of her sword. It was nothing more than a useless hand hold, something to squeeze as her anger boiled too hot to contain. Tears of helplessness broke free of her waterlines creating invisible rivulets down her cheeks. Her hair blocked most of the light and hid her face. It helped her pretend Thane and Chevalier weren't witnessing her degradation.

Her eyes fell on the shine of The Shadow's boots in front of her. She looked up his long legs, studying every crevasse and crease in his pants. Her heart thudded against her sternum as she passed over his groin. It continued to violently jump as she memorized the way his muscle cut his flesh. His arms were folded over his chest and then she could feel his hands on her, lifting her, pressing her against him. She craved his touch, his kiss. She only wanted one thing. She wanted him to use her again. She needed him to make her feel useful. She wasn't worthy of him, she knew that, but still she needed him. She worshiped him, for better or worse.

“Please,” she whined. Her throat was still tight and her mouth dry. “Please, my Lord, forgive me,” she begged. “Please forgive my thoughtlessness and inconsideration. I meant no disrespect. I've returned to give you the intelligence I gathered and, of course, to take responsibility for my failure. I am proud to be in your service and wish only to continue to do so.” Ayamaru didn't have the gall to look her divinity in the eye the whole time. Her gaze dropped to his boots again but she kept her head off of the ground so she could speak with clarity.

A long moment past after her plea. She stayed kneeling in the dirt. She had overcome most of her shaking but the anticipation of what was next was almost unbearable. She heard his boots click on the ground. There was a woman's voice in the distance. It was too far away for her to understand but it was there.

Ayamaru knew who was whispering in The Shadow's ear. It had to be Kagami. The Shadow didn't let anyone else interrupt him while he was disciplining his servants. The thought of her influencing The Shadow was almost worse than him coming up with something on his own. Kagami was as merciless as he was and no one else would delight in Ayamaru's torment more than The Shadow's Lady Necromancer. Kagami hated Ayamaru for no better reason than she because she wanted to. Tormenting others, even Shadows, was the only thing that distracted Kagami from the ache in the empty pit that was her heart.

Kagami loved to watch the other Shadows use and abuse Ayamaru but the real treat was watching The Shadow humiliate her. It brought him such joy. He always seemed less burdened after breaking Ayamaru a little. So, she did her best to trick Ayamaru into upsetting him just so he would blow off a little steam. It didn't matter that Ayamaru knew what she was doing. She couldn't risk looking weak, even if it did mean confronting The Shadow's 'little sister'. 

_Of course,_ she'd _be here._

Her situation couldn't get more desperate. The seductress's skin crawled with jealousy. It didn't matter how faithfully Ayamaru served The Shadow, she couldn't compare to Kagami. No number of new souls, reborn through her, would be worth as much as the souls Kagami trapped in her puppets. And now, she was here, whispering in The Shadow's ear

Ayamaru made every excuse she could to explain away why The Shadow liked Kagami so much more than her. At first she thought it was superficial. So, she dressed more conservatively. When that didn't change things, she thought it was her leadership skills that were the problem. She became a commanding, successful officer in his army. It still wasn't enough. Perhaps she was too prideful in her triumphs. She tried being more subservient. She learned The Shadow's preferences and habits. She reinforced his will as if it were her own, time and time again but no matter what, it didn't matter. None of it mattered. She was told to just accept her place but it wasn't in her nature. She refused to endure the torment just for the sake of being tormented.

Chevalier and Thane knew how much Kagami got under Ayamaru's skin. The feeling was mutual and for whatever reason, The Shadow always let Kagami win. The rivalry between Ayamaru and Kagami was what kept the tensions between Thane and Chevalier minimal. Thane feared that The Shadow favored Chevalier over him. He would rather die than endure the humiliation he watched Ayamaru suffer. Chevalier understood a cruel joke when he saw one and he didn't work as hard as he did just to be reduced to Thane's punching bag. It was clear that they both understood and it was the one thing that allowed them to develop something close to mutual respect for one another.

Nevertheless, watching Ayamaru squirm did things to them both. They shifted behind her. They were waiting for permission to pounce. They fed on weakness, just as they all did and she was ripe for the picking.

Her mind raced. The thrill of panic coursed through her veins again. It was her strength now. She readied to defend herself against her flanking foes. Maybe she could pit them against one another. She wasn't strong enough to fend them both off at the same time. Then, The Shadow's voice boomed in the silence.

“Ah ha! I have decided _just what to do with you!_ ” he shouted in celebration. “Come to me. _If_ you can manage to reach my throne and kiss my boot, in your most vulnerable state, before the fire in my hall burns out, I will reconsider any additional consequences for your failure. I will give you my forgiveness in return for your humiliation.”

Ayamaru nodded. She stood and started to strip, enthusiastically, never locking eyes with The Shadow. She placed her weapons in a icy box near the wall first. She started to unbutton her long coat when The Shadow spoke again.

“Hmmm...” He hummed at first but it was more than enough to get Ayamaru's attention. “I am impressed by your initiative and devotion. You have earned a choice. If you truly are proud of the gifts I have bestowed upon you, then show your pride. Show me that my efforts were not misplaced and I shall grant you my favor once more. If you fail to enter my throne room on your own, I will grant those ensured your arrival the reward of my favor.”

The Shadow's image vanished from the ice without another word.

_I might as well get this over with as quickly as possible._

The correct course of action was clear to Ayamaru. She knew what she had to do to please her maker, no matter how difficult it would prove to be. The punishment for discarding his mercy would be a death wish.

Chevalier and Thane adjusted again as Ayamaru discarded her clothing. It wasn't the first, nor would it be the last time they saw Ayamaru naked, but it was a treat. Their eyes were fixed as she slid off her coat revealing the delicate corset beneath it. Thane snickered with the foul thoughts that filled his head but he didn't worry Ayamaru as much as Chevalier. His stoicism was a ploy to disguise his true intentions.

She could could feel their excitement in the air. She was all too aware of how much they would enjoy her punishment. Ayamaru glared at the reflections of Thane and Chevalier. She refused to reward their deviance with a show. She wasn't there to entertain them despite what either of them might think.

Next, Ayamaru tossed her boots and stockings in with her weapons. The cold was affecting her now as it bit across her high bust. She exhaled forcefully as her extremities started to go numb. She hurried along, yanking her underwear off with her pants. Her bare feet stuck to the permafrost making the removal of her trousers more difficult than she wanted it to be. She grunted with effort to lift her foot and when it finally came free, she whipped forward and then back before she regained her balance.

Thane let out a hysterical laugh. He was more than amused by her lack of grace. It was clear she was weak from her time parading around as a human in Asgard but he didn't mind. He had a perfect view of her round behind. It was just out of arm's reach. It made his mouth water. He tightened his fist. The urge to reach out and grab her was almost too much to resist.

He should do it. It wasn't his fault. She knew what she did to him. She did it to everyone. He shouldn't be forced to resist doing what she obviously wanted him – and the entire kingdom – to do. He'd be doing her a favor. No one would stop him. Least of all, Chevalier. Hell, they'd probably thank him for taking her down a notch. He should do it. It was only fair for him to teach her a lesson of his own.

Thane was more than ready to pounce. That is, until he looked up at his would be victim. The tension in his limbs melted away as his eyes met hers. They glowed hot pink with power. She hovered in the air right before him. Her wings stretched out and cast a shadow over him. Her crystalline exoskeleton was enough to rebuff Thane's desire to snatch her out of the air. The last thing he wanted was to be stuck by her jagged edges and sent into another delirious rage by her venom.

The startled look on Thane's face was enough to make Chevalier laugh. It was his own fault. He should be able to resist Ayamaru's charms by now but everyone knew what a fool Thane was. It was in his nature to be the fool. A horny, violent fool but a fool nonetheless.

Chevalier wasn't sure whether or not Ayamaru planned on losing her balance as a distraction but it didn't matter. He was prepared. Less than a second passed between the last lace of her corset and her transformation into her true form. He watched as she pulled energy from the darkness around them. It hardened and then sharpened once it molded to her feminine form. The black stone reflected the light around them, disguising its true shape. Chevalier was ready and waiting for Thane to return from his thoughts just to witness his embarrassment.

Ayamaru lowered the soles of her feet to the ground. She turned, whipping her tail around her as she moved. She made her boundaries clear. Her wings bounced with a careless freedom as she strutted closer to the gate.

“I am Ayamaru, Member of the Shadow Elite, the First Mother of Shadows, and Servant of The Shadow. I humbly request entry to His domain.” She announced herself with her head held high but there was no arrogance in her voice. Her entitlement was muted by her humility.

“I am Chevalier Orson, Member of the Shadow Elite, and Servant of The Shadow. I will accept the honor and responsibility of escorting Ayamaru, Matriarch of the Impure, to The Shadow.” He stepped forward next to Ayamaru. He stated his business with the dignity and pride befitting his status.

“I am Astor Thane, Member of the Shadow Elite, and Servant of The Shadow. I, too, will accept the honor and responsibility of escorting Ayamaru, the Sacrificial Seductress, to our Lord and Maker, The Shadow.” Thane was always the last to follow tradition. He echoed Chevalier, only putting in enough effort remember a disrespectful title to associate with Ayamaru.

Ayamaru was aware of how quick Thane was to use the opportunity to add insult to injury. Being associated with a trait such as sacrifice was not only a show of weakness but it put a target on her back. He was gunning for her and he wasn't even trying to hide it.

As blatant as his disrespect was, Ayamaru chose not to stoop to his level. It wasn't easy but it wasn't as hard as it once was. Maybe Misuteri was rubbing off on her or perhaps, the purifying spells that protect Asgard were still affecting her. Anything was possible. The reason why didn't matter. She was determined to prove her worth. She was better than Thane. She was not the helpless prey that the infantile Shadows waiting on the other side of the gate wished her to be.

A moment passed after Thane finished. Then, smooth finish of the glassy ice began to split. It cracked and parted as a black lightning bolt struck it from above. The black line cut through it in a zigzag. The two halves of the wall gradually separated. Once there was enough room for them to pass, the proceeded forward.

 


	2. The First Gate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayamaru, Chevalier and Thane begin their journey through the Shadow Realm. Things don't seem a gloomy now. In fact, Ayamaru can't remember why the hell she was so afraid in the first place. Eeep!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This excerpt is going to be a little longer than the others. There are five difficult stages Ayamaru has to trek through to get to The Shadow. Each one will show a different side and set of conflicts. It's pretty much a crash course in Shadow 101. 
> 
> Also, remember that Ayamaru's sexuality is her strongest weapon. Expect to be horny. Please be horny. If I don't make you horny, what the hell am I writing for? xD 
> 
> Just kidding. Mostly. New tags added. Take a look if you want to know what to expect. Enjoy!

Confidence. If one word could describe Ayamaru's demeanor as she walked through the first gate of the Shadow Realm it would be confidence. She owned the ground she walked on. She strutted, swinging her exposed bottom side to side. Her hips sashayed in a perfect symmetry as if they were the pendulum of a tightly wound clock. Her tail flicked back and forth, cracking in the air.

She hummed an optimistic melody. Her shining black heels clicked against the ground. The sharpness of her tail and boots complemented her carefree tune. Her wings made a subtle whooshing sound. She could feel the cool air as they funneled it down her back. It was refreshing to feel like herself once again.

She stretched out her arms and started to twist her wrists. She looked out at her long, blackened fingers and then down at herself. She observed the harshness of her armor in contrast to her pale skin. She was a weapon, His weapon, and she was perfect. She was everything anyone could ever want her to be. She was strong, willful and determined; yet, she was small, soft and delicate. She was a looking glass. Those whom look upon her see only what they wish to see and _that_ was her true skill.

A smile stretched across her face. She had forgotten how this form felt. She could dig her claws into anything and shred it. Her wings made her feel so free. And her horns. She loved her horns as much as any other part of her. They were so strong, so thick. She smoothed one hand through her bangs and then up to the base of her skull. Her skin tingled as her fingertips brushed against the slick protrusion. She felt the short, coarse hairs at the bottom but they gave way to the flat edges of her horns. She reached higher, letting her fingers caress the corkscrew stone above her.

Her eyes rolled back in her head. A desperate moan cut through her hum. It had been so long since she fed. When she was with Misuteri, she only took what she needed to sustain herself but now, she was starved! She wondered if Chevalier would mind if she and Thane ruffed out a quickie before they crossed the next gate but she dismissed the thought. Chevalier didn't like to be left out and she didn't want to waste what little energy she did have on the two of them. She would wait until The Shadow received her.

She lowered her hand and resumed her playful gestures. Her movements portrayed her quixotic perception of reality. The sway of her shoulders gradually increased. Within a few moments, she was dancing to her own music. Her magic fell off of her in ribbons of pink smoke. It condensed and hardened as it drew closer to the ground. Tiny pink gems clinked against the glassy path they followed. It shimmered with magic as the three of them moved forward. Their footsteps lit up with each step. The path faded from navy blue to dark pink to a rich green as continued forward.

It had been so long. She couldn't remember why she didn't use it more often. The power was exhilarating and intoxicating at the same time. She could do anything. She didn't have a care in the world. As a matter of fact, she didn't. She was excited to see The Shadow. He might be a little upset with her at first but she knew how to cheer him up. Then she would be in his good graces again and that was enough to sate her. Her ambition was his, as it should be.

_And it always will be. I live to serve him. I am His._

A calm settled over her with the thought. She wanted nothing more than to make her Master happy. She lived for it. She had been naughty and she would have to pay the consequences. She wouldn't like it but when it was over, it would be over. She would be forgiven and she would be able to return to her comfortable life at his feet.

Soon all the trouble with the Luminaries and Asgard would be over. The Shadow was more clever than any of them knew. It didn't really matter that she failed. He never counted on any of them to do much more than the simplest tasks. He would end up fighting this war more or less on his own. They all knew it – how utterly worthless they were in the grand scheme of things but He kept them around anyway. He loved them, in his own way. A father always loves his children, even if he hates them, too.

Chevalier kept an even, clipped pace as the leader. He paid Ayamaru no attention. His eyes were fixed on the horizon. His gaze honed in on a single glimmer, a reflection, in the distance. He knew this plane's tricks. The fair weather and green surroundings would not persuade him to linger. His mission was to return Ayamaru to The Shadow and he would do just that. No one would stop him. He would master this mediocre quest just as he did all things he put his mind to. He only needed to stay focused.

Thane's stomach churned as he watched Ayamaru's arrogant display of power. He curled his fingers in towards his palm. His skin flushed and his hazel eyes saw red. She had no right to flaunt herself like she was given her current circumstances. Her disrespect was blatant and obscene. She acted as if she was entitled to the opportunity their Lord had given her. She wasn't. She knew better and he despised her all the more for it. He couldn't just let her get away with it. He had to enforce The Shadow's law when He wasn't around to do it himself. It was his job, his service.

“Ayamaru! Will you stop that?!” Thane shouted.

She turned, stretching her wing out at him as she did. She spun on her heel as if it were part of her choreography. Despite her dark eye make up, her gaze wide and bright. Thane leaped back, dodging her obnoxious feathers. “Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were farther behind because you wouldn't be shouting if you were so close,” she replied without a hint of resentment.

That was it! Her cheerful, little smile wouldn't save her this time. She had to pay for her holier-than-thou attitude. No one was better than Him. No one knew better than Him. “If you don't knock it off right this motherfucking minute, I'm going to break off both of your horns and shove one up your ass and the other down our throat and then fuck you blind and drag you to Him myself!” Thane's nostrils flared. His chest heaved. He was shaking with fury.

Ayamaru's eyes went wide with surprise. It had been a while since he just flew off the handle like that. She sighed and with a twirl of her finger, she added a skirt to her attire. It was matte leather with three, layered strings of black jewels. She fastened it so that the slit was centered over her womanhood. It fully covered her backside and hips while leaving her front just as exposed as it was before. “Is that better?” She turned to give Thane the modest view of her behind. “That's what was bothering you, right? You couldn't help but stare and it got you all hot and bothered, didn't it?” She pouted with pseudo-sympathy as she waited for his reply.

Thane growled. Sure, the view wasn't helping but it wasn't the problem. In fact, she just took away the only thing that was keeping him sane. At least he could pretend she wasn't attached to the perfect ass in his face.

He did his best to steady himself. He let out a slow, shaky breath. Yes, he did enjoy the idea of throwing a bag over Ayamaru's head and taking her for all she was worth. He would get away with it, too. Chevalier might be a little annoyed but he hates her almost as much as he did. But that wasn't what he _really_ wanted to do. He didn't want the instant gratification of an orgasm. He wanted something sweeter than release and she reminded him of that.

Ayamaru reminded Thane of what he truly wanted and of what he would never have. There were so many little things that reminded him of that time, so long ago, when he felt at peace. He remembered what it was like to be in love. He could remember how it felt to be loved, which was worse. Ayamaru had brought it all back. She had pushed Nero towards Misuteri just to cause him pain. She knew what it would do to him because it wasn't the first time she broke his heart.

Everything was her fault. Every moment of misery and torment was her fault. If she hadn't tempted him, he could have been happy. He would have been mortal, powerless but he would have been happy. Nothing she could do would make up for what she cost him. Nothing The Shadow could do to her would make him feel whole again. He would never forgive her for what she did. She deserved everything she had coming to her.

Thane's hatred had made him white hot. He seemed calm to the untrained eye but the strain in his voice gave him away. “You know what you've done – what you're doing. And I'm going to make you pay!” He charged her with his fist chin high. He was going to knock her to the ground and break her. Once he stripped her clean and returned her to her human form, he would take her to their Lord and receive his reward.

Ayamaru saw him barreling at her. She smirked. Her magic was already affecting him. Her whimsical nature proved to be an excellent distraction. It was only a matter of time before Thane lost control of her temper. No one could blame her for being preemptive.

It was his own fault for being so blind. It wasn't the first time he had crossed on foot. She couldn't decide whether or not it was his shallow-mindedness or arrogance that caused him to ignore the effects of their surroundings. Either way, it didn't matter and she didn't care.

At the last moment, Ayamaru turned ninety degrees giving him nothing but air to connect with. He tumbled forward. He had too much momentum to halt his pursuit despite the fact that he was now on a direct collision course with the lead escort. Ayamaru wasn't worried. This wouldn't be the first time Chevalier took a punch for her.

Chevalier didn't wait to move out of the way. Before Thane was within arm's reach, he swiveled on his heel much in the same way Ayamaru did. He looked across the road at her with a twinge of annoyance. She returned his gaze with a cutesy grin. “You know better than to act as if you are free of guilt, little girl,” he asserted with a twitch of his brow.

Ayamaru gave him a pout and then crossed her arms. “Alright...” she whined. It was the closest thing he would ge. t to an admission of guilt and they both knew it.

Thane slowed himself a few feet ahead of them. He spun around. He stared Ayamaru down like a mad bull. “Why you dirty little slut!” He rushed at her again.

“Stop!” Chevalier commanded. His voice boomed over the open plains. The volume was more than enough to penetrate Thane's thick skull. It worked. Sort of. Thane turned his attention to Chevalier. “If you are foolish enough to challenge me now, here, I will make you pay _a_ _thousand_ times over.”

Chevalier's threat made chills run down Ayamaru's spine. He didn't make idle threats. It could take years, centuries but he would always hold true to his word. Chevalier never let anyone off easy. Not even her. She grimaced as she watched the two males stand off.

They faced each other. Thane stood hunched over, ready to leap at his target. Chevalier stood tall with a sadistic smirk. The air became hot and heavy. Their energy collided in the center. A dark teal wall became the threshold between them. Ayamaru wondered if Thane would be stupid enough to cross.

He wasn't. He was the first to power down. He thrust his energy outward, discharging it into the air. Most of his frustration went with it, though he maintained a consistent air of annoyance. He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. He groaned and then finally, he huffed like a defiant teenager.

“Wise decision,” Chevalier commented. He didn't flaunt his triumph. He didn't need to. Ayamaru and Thane understood the significance of the battle he just won. If they didn't, he would simply remind them. His gaze moved from Thane to Ayamaru. She stood relaxed with an aloof expression. Her eyes were fixed on something in the direction they came from. She was distracted. “Ayamaru,” he called to her. “Why don't you do us all a favor and reward Thane for his good judgment?”

The question wasn't a question and Ayamaru didn't appreciate being ordered around. “Excuse me? He just tried to attack me and you not only want to let him get away with it but _reward him_ for it? Nuh huh. No way. I don't know what's gotten into you but you've gone mad, too, if you think that's gonna happen,” she asserted. She stomped a step forward to emphasize her seriousness. Her wings fluffed out around her and her tail flicked wildly behind her. She was ready to do battle with him if she had to.

“ _Trust me..._ ” he purred. “You'll both feel better after. _I give you my word_.”

There it was again. That jolt of certainty that sent eerie goosebumps down her spine. She had a decision to make. Whether or not to trust Chevalier and to what extent was the question. Whatever she decided could cost her everything just as it had before.

 _I_ am _hungry._

She hesitated for a moment. She let out a gasp of nervous laughter before turning to Thane. She strutted towards him. She pulled her wings in close to her back. She wrapped her tail around one leg. Her horns shrunk and curled tight to her skull. The heels of her boots became shorter until she was flat footed. She parted her lips and glazed her eyes over with lust.

She stopped just before she was within arm's reach. She looked him over. He wasn't much taller than her but he made up for in muscle what he lacked in height. His hair was thick and long. He had a sharp jaw and passionate eyes. He was wearing thin armor. Leathers and linen. Comfortable more than practical. It looked like his shoulders were about to burst from beneath the strained fabric. His upper body was begging her to free it but with her so close, the bulge in his pants was screaming for her attention.

Ayamaru softened her gaze. “I'm so sorry Thane,” she whispered. She looked down at this feet and then trailed her eyes up him once more. “You seem so uncomfortable. Please, let me make you feel better.” She took a half a step forward to gauge his response.

He tensed. He ground his teeth together. He lifted his nose in the air with suspicion. He glanced over at Chevalier. The giant man stood with his back turned to them. With Chevalier's expression unreadable, Thane refused to reply.

The succubus could appreciate his caution. It was the most logical thing he had done all day but she knew how to make him weak in the knees. She closed the gap between them. She took another step forward and leaned in close to him. She slithered up his chest until her lips were at his ear. “You know you want me to. It's been _so_ long,” she breathed. Her magic was wrapping around them both. Thane and she were surrounded by a thick vale of smoke. “It's just you and me, now, baby,” she moaned. “Tell me you need it, too.”

Thane shuttered as her breath ran down his neck but he stood still. He held his position. He refused to give her an answer.

Ayamaru would not be dissuaded. She dropped back on her heels making her breasts bounce with her effort. Then, she trailed her hands down his chest. She lowered herself to her knees. She was face to face with his erection but she remained patient. She would have her meal. The fun was in the chase. She dragged her long nails down Thane's leather trousers. He tensed beneath her touch. She felt it. He was close to giving in.

She grabbed each of his hands. She ran one through the hair atop her head and the other down her cheek. She moved to take Thane's thumb between her lips. She kissed his hand at first. A show of reverence. A distraction. She took the length of it in, wrapping her tongue around it and sucking all the air out of her mouth. Her grip was strong and yet, her tongue no less dexterous.

Thane shuttered again but this time, it was accompanied with a painful moan. “Oh, just suck me off already!” He barked. He started to jerk at the buttons pinning him down.

Ayamaru giggled with delight. “As you wish,” she purred. She knocked his hands away and gently blew air over his codpiece. His pants peeled away from him and his member sprung forward. Another gleeful grin stretched across Ayamaru's face. Thane belonged to her now. He was already desperate and panting.

She licked her lips and leaned forward. She unraveled wrapped the full length of him. She was careful not to snag the extra skin with her teeth. She quickly found the sensitive, pulsating nerves it protected. She worked slowly at first. Soaking him from tip to base until there was no friction between them. Then she started to pull. It wasn't just the backward motion of her withdraw but the intense vacuum it formed around his cock. It wasn't about how far down her throat he was but how much pressure he felt. He loved the forcefulness of it. Each time her lips moved back towards the meaty head, Thane's breath hitched.

At the end of each stroke, she paused with just the tip of him in her mouth and with her tongue, she spelled out his name. Each letter was so drastically different from the last it felt like she sent a whole new set of sensations through him. He stroked the top of her head as she fell into an even rhythm. He was suspended in the moment on a high of ecstasy only Ayamaru was capable of giving him.

“Oh, Ayamaru, please, don't stop. Please, just don't stop,” he begged her. His words were soft, almost meek. They were full of longing and desperation.

It wouldn't be long now. He was putty in her hands. He was fully dependent on her and she milked it from him. She loosened her grip on him and started to make longer, slower strokes. She spelled her name out on the tip of him when she stopped to rest her jaw. He started to lean forward when she would pull back. He whimpered at the loss of her warmth.

It was time to finish what she started. Ayamaru dug her fingernails into Thane's hips. Her thumbs cut into the front of him as he tried to move with her. She held him still and increased the speed of her ministrations. She pressed her nose against his pelvis and held it there. She swallowed against him. Her throat clamped down around him before she slid back to repeat the process. He cried out but he was breathless. He balled his fist in her hair and threw his head back. Every muscle in his body tensed.

Ayamaru was regressed to little more than a babe at its mother's teat. She suckled every last ounce of him she could. She latched onto him for dear life and she didn't plan letting him go until he dropped.

Thane was loosing consciousness. Ayamaru wasn't interested in his seed. No, she needed something much more to sustain herself. She needed his very essence. Sex was simply a means to an end. It was her way of accessing it in others. It was no different than preparing meat over a fire. Except her victims often survived and they got something in return. It was usually the night of their life but in Thane's case, their personal relationship made the reward less grand. He was a good sport, though. He was almost always a willing target, even if he did play hard to get from time to time.

Ayamaru and Thane were surrounded by a sandy hue with streaks of green running through it. Ayamaru was _so thirsty_ and Thane was a deep well of pure, unbridled energy. The man might have despised her but she loved feeding on him. It didn't matter how much she drank from him, he never ran dry and she had tried more than once. He was just what she needed after her long journey.

“ _That's enough_ , Ayamaru,” Chevalier's voice rang out.

It cut through her magic and distracted her just long enough for Thane to pull away from her. The redhead stumbled backward. He was disoriented and weak. She had taken so much from him. He jerked his pants up to his hips. He tripped over them and fell on his bottom. He managed to get them to his waist before passing out.

Ayamaru's magic dissipated. She wiped her face and stood. She returned to her original form. She stretched and groaned with satisfaction. She felt infinitely better. She was full of energy and optimism. She was ready to meet her Maker and earn his forgiveness.

“Whew! That was a good idea, Chevy. I do feel better,” she thanked him.

“ _Don't_ call me that,” he snapped. “ _Never_ call me that.”

“Geez. Sorry!” She waved his irritation away. She just needed to soften him up a little more and then they would be back to being best buds. “And you need to put that wee thing away!” She pointed her finger at Thane and his pants fastened themselves.

Chevalier twirled his finger and a blanket wrapped Thane up. He lifted him over his shoulder and continued to move forward. Ayamaru followed. It was only a matter of minutes before they got to the reflective gate. It was almost invisible at the edge of the plains. Chevalier announced the three of them and it opened.

“Do not waste your energy here. Stay focused and don't pick a fight,” he advised.

Ayamaru rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah. I can handle a realm of angry pricks. I handled him, _didn't I?_ ” She pointed at Thane.

“What are you going to do? Politely ask them to form an orderly line and wait their turn? I don't think even _you_ could blow an entire realm,” Chevalier laughed.

Ayamaru was unamused. She crossed her arms and shook her head. “You think you're funny, don't you?”

“I don't think I'm funny. I _am_ funny,” he replied. A mischievous smirk curled his lips upward as they crossed over the second threshold of the Shadow Realm.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! That was quite an interesting development. I don't know about you but I'm glad that angry little douche is down for the count for the moment. 
> 
> I know this chapter is pretty light and comical and I promised dark. It's just hard when the characters don't take each other seriously. But trust me. Things will get worse as they get closer to The Shadow. I mean, what kind of villain wouldn't want to lure his victim's into a false sense of security? :3 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Are you interested? I hope you like the direction things are going. Let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the look into the darker sides of Misuteri's friends but I'll warn you: this chapter is G-rated in comparison to the stuff coming up. 
> 
> Thane and Chevalier do not plan on letting Ayamaru just waltz right up to The Shadow. They want that reward for themselves. Kagami won't let it be easy, either. 
> 
> These are villains! Don't get attached. Expect the worst!


End file.
